


The gender switch!

by XRyuraX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRyuraX/pseuds/XRyuraX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bankotsu is one of the schools biggest bad boys an player and everyone knows of his rivalry with Hiten. When Bankotsu makes a witch angry she turns him into a girl. Now as a girl Bankotsu must pretend to be his cousin and make sure no one finds out or his rep would be ruined. With Hiten and Ryura (Bankotsu's crush) in the way can he make it or will something unexpected happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

A sigh left pink soft lips as charcoal lashers fluttered against soft tan skin. Small dainty hands ran down smooth caramel hips and one hand slipped into black boxers, rubbing against black curls and a soft moan fell from the pink lips as a tan finger rubbed against the dampness between strong thighs. Brows burrowed and cobalt blue eyes flew open in shock, a 5'3 lethal body jumped from the double bed and ran to the mirror hanging on the wall.

Cobalt eyes scanned the body in front of the mirror. Shiny curly black hair with a dark blue tint hung down to a curvy waist and a blue top hugged G cup breasts. The small seventeen year old girl panted slightly and then let out a loud shilling scream.

The door to the blue room opened and in fell three males, who all gaped at the girl as she turned to them. "Oh wow" said the eldest male who wore a bandana on his bald head. Brown eyes looking over the young women in front of him.

The male next to him shook his head and looked at his other BROTHERS before looking back to the girl. He had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes and he wore doctor overalls. The last was a young very feminine male who had black hair with a tint of green to it with onyx coloured eyes. He wore a crimson dress that hugged his feminine curves with a slit to the hips.

"What the fuck, am a girl" hissed Bankotsu as he turned to his brothers. Jakotsu burst out laughing and Bankotsu glared at his brother. The other two looked on in shock as Jakotsu held his knees in a fit of laughter.

"I told you not to piss off that witch" laughed Jakotsu and Bankotsu stamped over to his brother.

"How was I supposed to know she was a real witch!" she gasped and Jakotsu stood up straight while whipping his eyes. He ran his eyes over Bankotsu's new female form and circled her.

"I must say, you make a really hot girl" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu pouted putting a hand on her hip.

"Jakotsu this is not funny, I am a girl. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" shouted Bankotsu as she started to freak out. Jakotsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at his brother turned sister.

"Well first we need to get you some clothes and then go see that witch and see if she will take the spell off of you" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu glared at him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Bankotsu crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

"Oi I have a bone to pick with you bitch" hissed Bankotsu as she stomped over to a young woman who had long blond hair to her back and a brow raised over violet eyes. She wore a black boobtube corset dress that went to her knees with a puffed out tutu skirt and a pair of combat boots on her feet.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she looked the pissed off young women up and down. The woman wore a dark blue tank top that hugged her curves but showed off her big breasts with skinny black jeans that hugged her hips with BLACK COMBAT BOOTS.

"Yeah remember me from yesterday, oh no wait I was a guy then" Bankotsu hissed and the girls brows raised. She looked her up and down with a smirk covering her pale face.

"Oh yes the ignorant little boy, well it seems my spell worked" the girl said and Jakotsu held Bankotsu back as she went to punch the girl in the face. The witch rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Take it off" said Bankotsu and the witch sighed.

"I can't" she replied and Bankotsu's eyes widened.

"What do you mean you can't, you put it on me so you can take it off" he said and she glared at him.

"I can't, am sorry but there is nothing I can do. You are just going to have to wait until it wears off and no before you ask I do not know when that will be, it could be a week or it could be six months I do not know" said the girl and Bankotsu went for the girl again. She rolled her eyes again and went to walk away but looked over her shoulders at her. "When the fire starts come back and see me"

With that the girl walked away leaving the two siblings alone. Bankotsu shrieked and spun on her heel making her way back to her car.

* * *

Bankotsu hissed and grabbed onto Jakotsu as she wobbled on her feet. "How the hell do women do this?" she asked as she straightened up and tried to walk again in the 7' heels Jakotsu had made her put on. She sighed and sat down on the couch before looking at her BROTHERS. "I don't know about this"

"Bankotsu you need to go to school and learn, so what are you going to call yourself?" asked Suikotsu as he looked to his new younger sister who bit her nail. Jakotsu slapped her hands and Bankotsu sighed before putting them away from her mouth. She bit her lip and thought about it before looking at her brothers.

"Kira, Kira Sinichi" replied Bankotsu and they nodded.

"So you are our cousin Kira from Osaka who is staying with us for a while and Bankotsu has gone to Osaka" said Jakotsu and they all nodded. They had to make sure that people believed it, they couldn't tell them what had really happened because not only would they not believe them but also Bankotsu's reputation would have been ruined.

"Come on Kira, we have a lot to do before tomorrow" said Jakotsu and he pulled Bankotsu along to her room. Her bed was over taken by girl's clothes and accessories along with underwear. She sighed and sat down in her chair as she listened to Jakotsu telling her everything she needed to know about being a girl, from how to act to what she should wear.

* * *

"Everyone is staring at me" hissed Bankotsu as she walked next to Jakotsu who looked at her. Bankotsu wore black tank top with black skinny jeans that moulded to her legs and ass. Over the tank top she wore a leather jacket that cut off just under her breasts and black 7' heels. Her hair was tied up in a high pony and she wore light make up.

"That's because you're new and really hot" replied Jakotsu as they walked to their lockers. Bankotsu rolled her eyes and took out her BOOKS FOR his first lesson. "Well I got to get to class early, see you later"

"Yeah later" said Bankotsu and she looked through her locker. She jumped as someone leaned next to her and she turned to look at the male, her eyes narrowing seeing the male. "What"

"You are not Bankotsu" he said and she scoffed while rolling her eyes. The male in front of her had long black hair that hung to his waist in a braid with two small bangs and crimson eyes that ran up and down her body.

"Obviously" Bankotsu replied and closed her locker. She then went to walk away but turned back when the male grabbed a hold of her arm. She glared at him making him chuckle. "Dude, do you mind"

"Family of Bankotsu, I can tell" the male replied and she rolled her eyes pulling her arm out of his grip. This made his brows furrow and she smirked at him.

"Yeah am his cousin Kira and he told me to watch out for you, Hiten" she said and spun on her heel. She walked off towards her first class with Hiten watching her ass the whole way.

"Feisty, I do like that" he said and then made his way to his own class.

* * *

"So how's it going so far?" asked Jakotsu as they sat down to eat their lunch. Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu's tray and shook his head. "Kira what are you eating"

"Food" replied Bankotsu and Jakotsu rolled his eyes as he frowned at the burger, fries and full of sugar drink. "Don't start Jakotsu"

"Oh come on, all that stuff is fat and is going to go straight to your hips" replied Jakotsu and Bankotsu looked at him with a brow raised.

"I'll work it off" she replied and Jakotsu brows went up as Hiten leaned down next to Kira.

"A women who eats and works out, nice" he said and Bankotsu glared at him.

"Dude like seriously, are you stalking me or something" said Bankotsu and she let out a small cry when Jakotsu kicked her in the shin. Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu and Jakotsu glared back.

"You really are Bankotsu's cousin, it's like looking at a girl version. Well your prettier" said Hiten as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear before walking away and leaving a shocked Bankotsu. Bankotsu blinked then turned to Jakotsu.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" asked Bankotsu and Jakotsu raised a brow.

"First of all you need to stop talking like that or he's going to catch on sooner or later and second your hot and Bankotsu's 'cousin' so that makes you forbidden to him. I mean everyone in this school knows how you and Hiten have been enemies since you two started here and Hiten having a piece of you is like a blow to your rep" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu grit his teeth.

"Oh that little bastards dead, like hell I would go there" replied Bankotsu as she ate her burger. Jakotsu shook his head but then nudged Bankotsu with the tip of his heel.

"Yeah but it seems it not just Hiten's eye you have caught" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu tilted her head to the side. She whipped her mouth and then looked to where Jakotsu was looking and met another set of crimson eyes. Her eyes widened and she blushed before looking away. "And he's coming this way"

Bankotsu's eyes widened and she tried to look calm to which Jakotsu rolled his eyes at. "Hi we haven't met" said the male voice and Bankotsu turned to the teal blue haired demon who wore his thick hair in a braid which stopped just below his hips. "Am Ryura"

"Hi am Kira" replied Bankotsu as she bit her lip and looked up to the male. Jakotsu put a hand to his mouth to stop from laughing and Bankotsu kicked him under the table. "I started today"

"You remind me of someone" Ryura replied and she nodded.

"Bankotsu's my cousin" she replied and he smiled.

"Ahh I see and where is he?" he asked and she spun a piece of hair around her finger.

"He's in Osaka where I lived, he went there and I came here" she replied and he nodded.

"Well Kira I hope you like it here" Ryura said and she nodded.

"Yeah me too" she replied and he nodded before walking away. Bankotsu giggled and looked at Jakotsu who couldn't hold it in anymore. Jakotsu laughed and Bankotsu glared at him. "What"

"All it took was a pair of boobs for him to look at you" laughed Jakotsu and Bankotsu huffed before going back to his food. "I can't believe it, you have been crushing on Ryura since freshman year and now he actually takes an interest. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but he did seem to be talking about me a lot didn't he?" asked Bankotsu and Jakotsu raised an eye brow. "Well the whole school knows he's Bi so it could be possible that he likes me as boy me right and am going to find out if he does"

"You're going to use being Kira to see if he will tell you if he likes Bankotsu" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu nodded. Jakotsu thought about it and then looked back at her. "Yeah that could work"

"You know I now get why girls are so weird, I mean it's like my brain is overthinking everything" said Bankotsu as she picked up her tray and they walked towards the bin together. They threw their stuff away and walked towards their lockers.

"That's just girls and you defiantly know how to act girly 'Yeah me too'" giggled Jakotsu as he played with his hair. Bankotsu glared at him making Jakotsu laugh once again. "That was really something"

"Shut up" she replied and rolled her eyes as they split ways to go to their next class.

* * *

Bankotsu groaned as she stood by her locker waiting for Jakotsu, her feet where killing her. She huffed and moved her feet trying to get them to hurt less. She groaned even more seeing Hiten coming towards her with that familiar cocky smirk on his face. She looked down at her phone and text Jakotsu to hurry up.

"So how was the first day?" asked Hiten as he leaned on the locker next to her and she glared at him.

"Fine except this one guy just won't leave me alone" she hissed and he laughed while leaning a bit closer.

"Oh yeah but you don't seem that bothered to me, maybe we started on the wrong foot. How about I make it up to you by taking you to dinner on Friday?" he asked and she spotted blue hair. She turned to Hiten and raised a brow.

"I don't think so, am not stupid and I know your just doing this to piss Bankotsu off. He told me all about you and about how much of a player you are and am not someone you can play with, now if you will excuse me" said Bankotsu and she turned making her way over to Ryura leaving a very shocked Hiten in her wake. "Hi Ryura"

"Oh hey Kira, how was your first day?" he asked as they walked down the hallway together.

"It was okay, I had Jakotsu so it wasn't that bad" she replied and he smiled at her. "So Bankotsu tells me you're on the basketball team with him"

"Yeah that's right, am the captain" he said and she nodded. "When is Bankotsu coming back?"

"I don't know" she said and watched as his face dropped slightly making her smiled more. "You sure do seem to ask about Bankotsu a lot"

"Do I, well I erm it's just that he's one of our best players is all" said Ryura and she giggled making him look at her shocked.

"It's alright for you to say that you like him" she replied and his eyes widened. She smiled at him but he frowned making her smile falter.

"I didn't say that and don't go saying anything about this to him alright" he said and she blinked shocked.

"Am sorry but you do realise he likes you right" she replied and his eyes widened before narrowing.

"Your wrong, everyone in this school knows Bankotsu likes girl. He and Hiten are the biggest players in this school so you need to get all the facts before you say stuff like that" hissed Ryura and he walked away from her before she could reply.

"But I do like you" said Bankotsu as she watched him leave. She sighed and glared down at her feet that still hurt. She swore and kicked them off before picking them up and making her way back to her locker where an angry Jakotsu was waiting.

"You tell me to hurry up and then you're not even here when I do" he hissed and she glared at him.

"Shut up" she said and turned making her way to Jakotsu's car. Jakotsu followed her and they got into the car. Jakotsu drove them home but looked at Bankotsu.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked and Bankotsu looked at him.

"I hate being a girl, it makes me all emotional. I feel like I wanna cry" she said and Jakotsu chuckled.

"That's all the hormones for you" he replied and Bankotsu sighed.

"Ryura likes me but he won't admit it because he thinks that am straight" said Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at her shocked.

"So now what are you going to do?" asked Jakotsu and Bankotsu shrugged.

"I don't know, I think he hates me now. Am gonna have to try and get back on his good side" Bankotsu said and Jakotsu nodded.

* * *

Bankotsu groaned and glared at Hiten as he leaned next to her locker. "Are you kidding me" she said and closed her locker glaring at him.

"Look I don't know what Bankotsu told you about me but am not all that bad, just let me take you to dinner and if you still don't want to know then I will leave you alone, how about that hum" said Hiten and she raised a brow.

"If I go out with you on Friday you will leave me alone" she repeated and he nodded.

"Yeah come on say yes otherwise am just going to keep bugging you" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine pick me up at my cousins house at 7 and if your even one minute late you can fuck off" she said and he chuckled. She then turned and made her way to her first class while she texted Jakotsu the news.

* * *

"Hey Ryura can we talk?" asked Bankotsu as she grabbed his arm making him look at her. "Look am sorry if I offended you I didn't mean too. It's just you don't see how he talks about you and it kind of reminds of the way girls act"

"I think your mistaken a crush for something else, he looks up to me" replied Ryura and Bankotsu smiled.

"Yeah he does" she said and giggled. Ryura furrowed his brows and moved some of her hair out of her eyes making her blush.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" he asked and Bankotsu sighed. She nodded and went to tell him but was interrupted by the bell. "Am sorry I got to go"

"How about we hang out later then?" she asked as he was about to go and he looked back at her.

"Okay, see you later Kira" he said and walked away. She smiled and went to her own lesson.

"She likes you" said Kyora to his elder brother as he watched Kira walk away. Ryura raised a brow and looked to where he was looking.

"No she doesn't, she's trying to get me admit that I like Bankotsu" replied Ryura and Kyora laughed making his brother glare at him.

"Well you kinda do and even so she likes you too, you can tell" said Kyora and Ryura raised a brow.

"She is hot and she's a lot like him. I mean it's not like Bankotsu is going to come out so why not go for the next best thing" said Ryura and Kyora shook his head but smirked.

"Well you have some competition brother, Hiten's after her too and I heard that their going out on Friday" said Kyora and Ryura rolled his eyes.

"Like you said, she likes me right and were hanging out later so Hiten can try all he likes but she's mine" said Ryura and they walked towards their classroom.

* * *

"Hey Jakotsu do you think am a virgin coz am a girl and all" asked Bankotsu as they sat down for lunch. Jakotsu raised a brow and looked at his sister.

"I guess you could be, I don't know. Check if you want to know so badly" said Jakotsu as he started to eat his food.

"How do I check?" Bankotsu asked and Jakotsu gave his sister a look making Bankotsu pull a face. "Ew you want me to put my fingers there"

"You have done it to other girls so why not yourself, I mean you used to jerk off so you can't be that ashamed" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu thought about it. "Anyway onto the whole going out with Hiten thing"

"Don't remind me, I only said yes so he would stop bugging me and so far it's worked" replied Bankotsu and Jakotsu laughed smirking at his sister.

"If that's true why is he walking this way?" asked Jakotsu and the smile from Bankotsu's lips fell.

"I thought you said you would leave me alone" said Bankotsu as she turned to the smirking demon who sat down next to her.

"I said after our date I would" he replied and she rolled her eyes. "Anyway I came to talk about something"

"I have things I need to do" said Jakotsu and he left the two while Bankotsu glared at his retreating back. She shook her head and then looked back to Hiten who met her eyes. He had been looking at her chest while she had looked away and this made her narrow her eyes.

"What!" she said and he smirked knowing that he had gotten to her.

"Well a little birdy told me that am not the only one interested in you. Apparently so is Ryura and that you two are going on a date later" said Hiten and her eyes widened. No this couldn't be happening, Ryura was supposed to like the male him not him as a girl. "It's true isn't it?"

"No it's not where just hanging out, you shouldn't listen to ever rumour there is because that's just what they are, there is never any truth to them" she said and took her tray to the bin. Hiten watched her go and tilted his head to the side. There was something not right about her and he was going to find out what.

* * *

"Ryura" said Bankotsu as she walked over to him at the end of the day. He turned to her and smiled making her smile slightly. She saw he was with his BROTHERS and some friends but what she had to say had to be said while they where alone. "Can we talk, alone?"

"Of course" he said and they walked back into the school and into an empty classroom. He closed the door behind himself and leaned on a desk as she paced slightly. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Is it true that you're trying to 'get into me' as well?" she asked and he looked at her.

"So you heard then, wow stuff sure spreads fast" he said and she frowned confusing him. He walked over to her and pushed some hair out of her face, before kissing her. Bankotsu's eyes widened before they closed and she kissed back, while wrapping her arms around Ryura's neck. This was something she had wanted for years. She then pushed him away when she realised she was a girl, it was not the real him that Ryura was kissing.

"Stop it, I can't" she whispered and Ryura smiled down at her.

"Yeah you can, it's alright" he said and went to kiss her again but she pulled away, leaving him confused. "I don't get it, I can smell that you want it"

"I can't do this to Bankotsu" she said and he rolled his eyes.

"This again, how many time do I have to tell you that Bankotsu doesn't like me in that way" said Ryura and she shook her head giving him a small smile.

"I know my cousin a lot better then you do and he likes you so I can't. Also I don't know how long am going to be here so I don't want to get into anything serious, I just want to have some fun before I have to go home" she said and went to the door. She looked back and his eyes widened when he saw the tears filling her eyes. She then went out the room, leaving him there behind confused.

* * *

Bankotsu bit her lip as she rubbed her clit slowly under her finger, this was so much better then wanking off. Now she knew why girls like it so much but of course it was better with her talented fingers doing it. She knew what to do and where to press to get herself really wet but that wasn't the reason she was doing this.

Bankotsu bit her lip harder and she let out a moan as she pushed one finger inside her. 'Fuck this kinda hurts, am really tight'. She pushed up more and pressed another finger inside even though it hurt slightly. She pushed up even more until her fingers brushed something inside her and she gasped. "Am a virgin" she gasped pulling her fingers back out.

She fixed her clothes and washed her fingers before going down the stairs. She sat down and Jakotsu raised a brow at her shocked look. "Am a virgin" she said and Jakotsu burst out laughing.

"Oh my kami, that is hysterical" laughed Jakotsu and he turned to Suikotsu and Renkotsu as they walked in after hearing the commotion.

"What's so funny?" asked Suikotsu and before Bankotsu could shut Jakotsu up he told the elder brothers. "Oh wow"

"Did not see that one coming" laughed Renkotsu and Bankotsu glared at him.

"Fuck off" he replied setting them off again.

"Aww that means no sex for you on Friday missy, we have to protect your innocence an all" laughed Renkotsu and that set them all off again into a laughing fit.

"I hate you all" she hissed and they all rolled their eyes.

"We love you to Bankotsu" they all said at the same time making her roll her eyes.


	2. 2

"Jakotsu am not sure about this, don't you think it's a bit much" said Bankotsu as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had spent hours shaving almost everything in the shower and then Jakotsu had made her sit there while he did her make-up and hair. She had dark eye make-up with her lips a bright red colour. Her hair was pinned up at the top and the rest fell down her back in curls. Jakotsu then made her put on a dark blue dress that flared out at her hips and stopped mid-thigh.

"Yeah you look hot, just don't move around too much when you sit down or it will ride up" said Jakotsu as he looked her over and smiled.

Bankotsu nodded and looked at the door when Suikotsu had called up to him, saying there was someone at the door for him. Bankotsu looked at the clock then Jakotsu. "It's only ten too, he's early" she said and then walked down the stairs slowly in her 7' heels to see Hiten talking to her elder brothers.

Hiten was wearing black skinny jeans with a crimson t-shirt that clung to his muscles and combat boots on his feet. He also wore a leather jacket over the t-shirt. She had to admit he looked hot. Hiten turned around and smirked at her, letting his eyes wander over her body as hers had just done to his. "Shall we go?" he asked and she nodded.

They walked out the house and to the car where Hiten held the door open for her. She sat down and smirked running her hands over the smooth leather of the crimson Ferrari that Hiten owned. Hiten got in the driver's side and started up the car, driving towards the restaurant. "This is a really nice car, it's the spider isn't it?" asked Bankotsu and Hiten smirked at her.

"You know your cars" he replied and she scoffed.

"I live in a family full of boys, yeah I know my cars and this is a beast" she said smirking at him before running her eyes over the car.

"Am glad you like it" he said chuckling. They drove in silence until they got to the restaurant where Hiten opened the door for her and helped her out of the car.

"Aren't you such the gentleman" she said and he laughed.

"I told you am not as bad as Bankotsu makes me out to be" said Hiten as he wrapped an arm around her waist and walked into the restaurant, where they were taking over to their private booth. They sat down and Hiten ordered drinks for them.

"So tell me why you hate Bankotsu then" said Bankotsu and Hiten raised a brow before chuckling.

"I don't hate him, it's just so fun winding him up. Between you and me I actually used to tease him a lot because I had a crush on him" said Hiten and Bankotsu's eyes widened in shock. He had to be lying, didn't he? "I know childish right but I gave up when it became obvious that he's straight"

"Is that why you asked me out, because am a lot like my cousin?" Bankotsu asked and Hiten leaned back in his chair.

"At first yeah but it's because of other things too" he replied and she nodded. She smiled at the waiter as he poured them each a glass of red wine. Bankotsu thanked him and then took a gulp of the wine making Hiten chuckle.

"Slow down or you won't make it to the main course" he laughed and she blushed putting the glass down.

* * *

"Wow it's lovely up here" said Bankotsu as they looked out over the city. They where sitting on the top of Hiten's car bonnet looking down at the city. They where in a secluded area that hid the cliff they where on from anyone who was to wonder by. The sky had already darkened and Bankotsu knew Hiten was planning something. She knew all the moves, up until recently being a guy and all.

"Yeah I love coming up here and just getting away from it all" Hiten replied with a small smile instead of his normal cocky smirk. He looked to Kira and saw she was shacking slightly. He shrugged off his jacket and she jumped slightly as he put it around her shoulders.

Bankotsu looked to Hiten with a small smile. "Thanks" she said and Hiten nodded. They sat there for ten more minutes until Hiten jumped off the hood and held his hand out for Bankotsu. She took his hand and got down but slipped slightly because of her heels sinking in the mud. She blushed as Hiten caught her and chuckled while tilting her chin up to look at him.

Bankotsu's eyes widened when Hiten pressed his lips onto hers and pulled her closer to his body. So this was Hiten's move. Bankotsu closed her eyes and kissed back, she might as well have some fun. Bankotsu wanted to know what it felt like being fucked as a female and who better then Hiten to do that, Bankotsu had heard that the demon was great in bed and lasted a long time but his mind went back to what Jakotsu had said hours before.

Flashback

_"What if decide to sleep with him?" asked Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at her through the mirror as he did his youngers hair._

_"Ban really think about it before you do, it's different for girls than it is for guys. If a guy gets a girl into bed then its go him but girls are different. Do you really want your reputation as Kira to be a slut who gave it to Hiten on the first date, even if you are a virgin because they won't believe that" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu sighed._

End Flashback

Bankotsu gasped when Hiten bit down on her lip, Bankotsu opening her mouth with him taking the opportunity to press his tongue to hers. Bankotsu moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as they fought with their tongues. Bankotsu moaned again when Hiten pressed his tongue to the roof of her mouth and something cold ran over the roof of her mouth. 'A tongue bar'. Bankotsu was surprised, she hadn't realised Hiten had his tongue done.

Wasn't it said though that it brought more pleasure to you, well she was going to find out. Hiten lifted Bankotsu up by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping when their body's met. Bankotsu's eyes opened when she felt her back on the smooth leather of Hiten's car. They where in the back seat with Hiten in between her legs and the door shut. Hiten pulled back from her lips and started to leave kisses down her neck before biting down on her earlobe.

Bankotsu gasped and moved her head to give him better access to her neck. Hiten proceeded to kiss, nip, suck and bite her neck making Bankotsu moan. Hiten ran his hands up her thighs as he did this, giving a hard squeeze every now and then. He then kissed her again shoving his tongue in her mouth as his hand slipped under her dress and rubbed her through her lace panties. Bankotsu threw her head back and moaned at the new and unfamiliar feeling it brought.

As one of Hiten's hands rubbed her though her panties his other went under her top and massaged her breast. Bankotsu moaned and it wasn't until she felt him tug at her panties that she pushed him back. Hiten let her but looked down at her, his crimson eyes dark with lust but also confusion. "What's wrong" he asked in a husky voice that sent a shiver down her spin.

"I-I have never" she said but then blushed and looked away. 'Oh kami why am I so nervous'. Hiten's brows went up and he grabbed her chin softly making her look at him.

"Don't worry, I will take care of you" he said and she rolled her eyes making him smirk. He liked that she was so feisty but also was so cute when she was nervous and shy. He went to kiss her again but she pushed him back.

"How do I know that this isn't what you wanted in the first place, to sleep with me? How do I know that after this you aren't just going to forget all about me and tell your friend's how I was so easy" said Bankotsu and Hiten rolled his eyes.

"You think you're easy, you are hardest person to get to say yes to a date I have ever had. Normally they just say yes but I had to bug you till you agreed, so you're not easy Kira" said Hiten smirking down at her and moving her bangs out of her eyes. "I won't tell anyone, I promise"

"Thank you but not here" she replied and he smiled at her.

"I get it, you don't want to lose your virginity in the back of a car in the middle of nowhere. How about we go back to my place, no one's home and won't be till Sunday night" said Hiten and she raised a brow at that.

"Are you asking me to stay the whole weekend?" she asked and he smirked down at her.

"Yeah I am, unless you don't think you can handle a whole weekend of me teaching you everything you could need to know" he said smirking and he leaned down to her ear. He bit her earlobe and flicked it with his tongue before carrying on. "Am going to make it so nothing will ever satisfy you after me, not your fingers, not any toys and certainly no man. No one will be able to satisfy you after me and then you will come back begging for it"

"Cocky aren't we" she said and he grinded his hips into hers. She gasped and he growled in her ear.

"Very" he said and pulled back. "Now get your sexy ass in that front seat"

Bankotsu giggled but climbed over the seats and sat down back in the passenger seat. Hiten shook his head and got back into the driver's seat, starting the car. Bankotsu watched the streets go by out the window until they came to two huge black gates. Bankotsu watched as Hiten put down his window and entered the code into the machine, making the gates open and they drove up to the huge white mansion.

"Wow" said Bankotsu and Hiten chuckled. He got out the car and opened her door, helping her out. He locked his car and then wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her into his house. The foyer was huge with a set of stairs going straight up the middle to the next floor with golden banisters. There was two doors either side leading off into different rooms and Hiten pulled her up the stairs. He then took her to the right and walked into the last room near the front of the house.

"I don't normally bring girls back so" Hiten said and left the rest hanging as he pulled her into his room. Bankotsu gasped and looked around the room. The walls where crimson red, the same colour as Hiten's eyes and in the middle of the room was a queen size bed with crimson and black silk sheets. There was also two doors that led off, one an en-suite bathroom and the other a walk in wardrobe. On the wall facing the bed was a 42' TV with shelves under it with an Xbox one, a PlayStation 4 and a black Wii. There was also an array of games along with DVD's of all sorts. Hiten also had a surround sound system that had an IPod jack so he could plug in his IPod. This floor was a black laminate wood flooring and his desk and bed side table where all black too. Two huge windows on the other side of the wall led out onto a balcony that looked out onto the front of the house.

"I think I have died and gone to heaven, even though I actually don't believe in heaven" said Bankotsu as she looked at the games consoles. Hiten chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Am glad you like" said Hiten in her ear and she nodded.

"Were going to have time to play some games right?" she asked and he laughed turning her so she could look at him.

"You really are the perfect girl" he said and she blushed bright red making him laugh again. Hiten then smirked as he pressed his lips to hers and pushed her towards the bed. He leaned her down to the bed and pulled back. "Move up the bed"

Bankotsu nodded and scooted back until she was leaning on his pillows, with him following her. He palmed her face and kissed her again using his other hand to part her thighs so he sat in between her thighs. Bankotsu started to get nervous again as he kissed her, pushing her down so she lay on his pillows. 'Kami why am I so nervous, I hate being a girl'

Hiten kissed down her jaw and up her neck to her ear. "Relax, I'll go slowly" he said rubbing the outside of her thighs. Bankotsu nodded and met his lips again in a slow kiss as Hiten ran his hands up her hips. "Sit up, I need you to take your dress off"

Bankotsu nodded and she sat up on her knees while pulling down the zip of her dress. She watched Hiten run his eyes over her body as her dress pooled down around her knees. He smirked and looked into her dark blue eyes before kissing her again. He pushed her back down and threw her dress to the side.

Hiten's hands slid up her leg, pulling her right leg up so it rested on his hip while he grinded into her; his clothed erection grinding into her core. Bankotsu threw her head back, moaning in pleasure and making him do it again. He smirked against her neck, hearing the moan falling from her mouth, making him harder than he already was.

Hiten then went to her back as he kissed her again, unclipping her bra, before throwing it with her dress. He kissed down her neck to the valley of her breasts and looked up at her as he flicked one of her nipples with his tongue, making Bankotsu moan at the sensation. She glared down slightly at him. "No fair, am nearly naked and you have yet to take anything off. Let's changed that" said Bankotsu giving Hiten a cheeky smirk.

Hiten chuckled before pulling back and shrugging off his jacket, throwing it somewhere. He then ran his hands down his chest, pausing at the hem to give her a smirk before pulling it over his head. Bankotsu bit her lip as she looked over the male, Hiten really did work out. Hiten had always been broader then Bankotsu when he was a guy though they both had a six pack. Bankotsu leaned up with Hiten watching her closely. Bankotsu smirked and ran her tongue from the top of demons jeans, over his abs and all the way up to his mouth.

Hiten moaned at the sensation, this was new and he liked it. He had never had a girl or a guy to do that to him yet but from now on he would, he enjoyed it. He kissed Bankotsu back, biting on her lip as he pushed her back down to the bed. They both moaned when there bear chests pressed together. Hiten kissed down her chest again but this time he continued down her stomach, to the top of her lace panties.

"These have got to go" growled Hiten glaring at the offending item blocking his prize. Bankotsu giggled but then moaned as Hiten pulled them down her legs with his teeth. He then groaned seeing the black wet curls in front of him. "Mmm, good you don't shave. That I like"

Bankotsu blushed at the comment and was glad she hadn't shaved like Jakotsu had tried to make her do. Bankotsu's eyes widened and her back arched slightly off the bed when he attached his lips to her clit, an intense pleasure ran through Bankotsu. "Oh fuck" she gasped making Hiten chuckle, the vibration sending another wave of pleasure down her spin. Right now Bankotsu couldn't say if this was better than getting a blow job or not but right now it was nearly making her cum.

Bankotsu groaned as Hiten continued to play and suck on her clit before running his tongue over her slit. Bankotsu moaned again as he stuck his tongue in her, moaning as her juices ran over his tongue. She was tightening around his tongue so he knew she wouldn't last much longer. He went back to sucking hard on her clit while he entered one finger into her tight entrance, making her moan in slight pain. Hiten slowly fingered her until she was moaning in pleasure again, her hands slipping into his hair and yanking on it when he sucked hard on her clit.

He sucked harder on her clit as he fingered her faster, her moans coming quicker, along with the pants and yells of 'Oh yes' and 'Fuck.' Her hands tightened on his hair and she pulled hard as he sent her tumbling over the edge into orgasm, calling out Hiten's name as she did. Hiten pulled out his finger and stuck his tongue back in her, making sure to get every drop.

When he pulled back he looked down as she panted, he smirked seeing how horny he made her. She then sat up, wrapping an arm around his neck, bringing him to her as their lips met in a kiss. As they kissed her other hand pulled down the zip on his jeans and fumbled with his button. With the button un done she tugged at his jeans, making him smirk into the kiss. "Eager little kitty now aren't we" he said against her lips as he pulled back.

"Just thought I would return the favour" she said making him groan just at the thought. He watched as she kissed down his chest, looking up as she got to the waist band of his boxers. Hiten groaned, she was smirking up at him before pulling down his boxers so she could get to her own prize. Bankotsu had never done this before but she had, had it done loads of time when she was a guy to know what to do.

Bankotsu ran her tongue from the base of his cock to the head before wrapping her lips around his head and giving a hard suck, like he had done to her. Hiten hissed, thrusting his hips slightly. Bankotsu giggled sending vibrations down his cock, making Hiten moan in pleasure. Doing a good job so far Bankotsu went down more before coming back up, doing this over and over, going further down Hiten's cock each time.

Hiten ran his hands through thick black hair and tugged slightly, making Bankotsu look up at him. Bankotsu knew what he wanted but didn't know is she could handle that, her gag reflex was quite bad but she would at least try. Hiten's eyes closed, a groan slipping from his lips as Bankotsu deep throated him. "Oh fuck Kira" hissed Hiten looking down at the girl. For someone who had never given a blow job before she was good.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer if she kept at it he pulled away making her look at him confused. Chuckling he kissed her again and pushed her down on the bed again as he kicked his pants and boxers off. She threw her head back again as he rubbed her clit again before slipping a finger inside her. Their lips met again in a tangled kiss as he added another finger into her silk folds.

'Fuck this is good, now I know why girls like it so much' thought Bankotsu as she moaned into the kiss. She hissed slightly as he entered a third finger, stretching her for what was to come next. "You need to relax or it's going to hurt" said Hiten as he nipped her ear lobe. Bankotsu nodded and tried to do as he had said, though it was hard.

She looked at Hiten as he pulled out his fingers and pulled away. "You ready?" he asked wanting to make sure this was what she wanted. Bankotsu nodded and watched as he leaned over her to get something out of his draw. "Better to be safe than sorry"

Bankotsu watched as he ripped the rapper open with his teeth before putting the condom on. Bankotsu kissed back as Hiten pressed his lips against hers as he slowly started to push into her. Bankotsu hissed against his lips in pain and dug her nails into his shoulders. "You need to relax Kira" he said softly, trying not to thrust fully inside her. He wanted nothing more than to ravage her sweet body but knew he couldn't, yet.

Bankotsu nodded and tried to relax. Feeling her relax he pushed in till he came to her barrier, Bankotsu wincing slightly. Bankotsu panted slightly, meeting Hiten's crimson eyes before he thrust into her, braking her hymen. Bankotsu cried out in pain, tears springing to her eyes. 'Oh fuck that hurt'

Hiten panted before leaning down and kissing the stray tears that fell from her eyes away. "Sorry" he mumbled. He waited until she calmed down and adjusted to his length before slowly thrusting. Bankotsu grit her teeth as he slowly fucked her, at least he was trying to be gentle.

Bankotsu slowly relaxed as the pain started to fade away. Seeing the pain fade from her face Hiten went faster, a moan slipping from Bankotsu's soft lips. 'Now this is more like it' he thought as the pleasure started to fill her body. Bankotsu started to rock her hips with him in pleasure, Hiten wrapping her legs around his waist. "Mmmhmm yes" hissed Bankotsu making Hiten smirk.

Their lips met in a heated kiss as their bodies clashed again and again, pleasure making Bankotsu moan out. Begging for more, deeper and faster, Hiten doing as she asked. Hiten hissed as Bankotsu pulled on his braid roughly with a smirk on her lips. He glared playfully before slipping her leg over his shoulders, going deeper with every thrust.

Bankotsu threw her head back screaming in pleasure as she could feel her orgasm starting to build, knowing that if Hiten carried on much longer she would cum. Hiten also knew this, slowing his thrusts, earning a whine from Bankotsu. Hiten smirked teasing her making her glare up at him.

"What wrong" he panted as she moaned.

"Y-you know ahh exactly what's w-w-wrong" she moaned pulling on his braid harder.

"Tell me what you want" he hissed trying to keep his self-control.

"Hiten really?" she moaned making him smirk down at her.

"Tell me and I will let you" he said making her groan, really needing to cum and knowing he wouldn't bring her to orgasm until she said it.

"Fine, make me cum dam it" moaned Bankotsu making Hiten chuckle. He then continued at a faster pace, making Bankotsu groan in pleasure, meeting him thrust for thrust. Bankotsu threw her head back an dug her fingers into Hiten shoulders as he went deeper, throwing her into her orgasm. "Fuck yes"

Bankotsu panted as he slid her leg off his shoulders and pulled her up so she sat in his lap. He nipped her earlobe as he laid down. "Ride me Kira" said Hiten as she looked down at him. Bankotsu rocked her hips making Hiten groan smirking. She rocked her hips slowly teasing him, Hiten gripping her hips hissing. He looked up at her shacking head, knowing what she was doing.

Bankotsu smirked down at him and started to go faster, making the male under her groan in pleasure. Bankotsu yelped as Hiten sat up crushing her lips with his own and pushing her up against the wall and he picked up the pace. Bankotsu moaned against Hiten's lip as yet again she could feel her orgasm building.

'Fuck they weren't kidding when they said he's amazing in bed' thought Bankotsu before throwing her head back again as she called out his name, cuming again. Hiten groaned and kissed her again as he too came. They panted for a while, getting their breath back before Hiten pulled away from her and pulled her back to the bed.

"So, how was that for you first time?" he asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"It was okay" replied Bankotsu smirking up at him making Hiten chuckle.

"Just okay, well it's a good job that was just round one. Do you really think your gonna be able to handle a whole weekend with me, I mean I could do it another time if you think you can't handle it" said Hiten smirking at her making Bankotsu raise a brow also smirking.

"I think I can handle it" she replied leaning over and picking her phone out of her bag before laying back down. Hiten watched her as she typed and then put the phone one his nightstand. "Just telling my cousins I won't be back till Sunday and then turned it off"

"Good, now you ready for round two"


End file.
